All About Us
by King Mana
Summary: A Song fic. It's about Axel and his feelings for Roxas while the game is going on.


**Title:** All About Us  
-  
**Author: **King Mana  
-  
**Rating: **T  
-  
**Warning(s): **Most of my fics contain these warnings. If you still try reading fics by me than get used to it. **SHOUNEN-AI**, **SWEAR WORDS**, and** TYPOS  
**-  
**Disclairment**: I do not own KH II it belongs to Square Enix and "All About US" belongs to t.A.t.U.  
-

_**They say  
They don't trust  
You, me, we, us  
So we'll fall  
If we must  
Cause it's you, me  
And it's all about  
It's all about**_

¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º**  
**

He stared up at the dark starless sky. Bleak blackness greeting him in a depressing and hopeless form of night. Of course. No one could really tell whether or not the time was night or day in this place. This cursed hell. The Dark City, of the World that Never Was. Forced to live and inhabit it. Sighing sadly he wondered what his younger best friend was doing. Not that the only person he could call a friend remembered him.

His face fell. What little hope he had had. It was shattered, as he recalled his encounter with his other half, it was what they used to say about each other.

-_FLASHBACK_-

"Hello there Roxas" said a jovial voice. Slightly deep and a bit raspy if you listened closely. A boy with spiky blonde haired turned around to reveal lovely cerulean eyes. A bit cold and uncaring, yet holding all the warmth and friendship at the same time. Smiling his dark wine red lips the taller man took of his hood to reveal wild flaming red hair that was oddly spiky and shoulder length . Neon green eyes stood out against pale skin. Underneath those strange eyes were two little diamond shaped drops.

The younger boy stepped back a bit wearily. Just who was this weirdo?. "W-What? How do you know me?" he asked suspiciously. The red head looked at the smaller one in shook. Hurt shinning through his green eyes. As he slowly faded hearing footsteps approaching.

_-END FLASHBACK-_

¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º  
**_It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us_**

¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º

He looked up at the sky and cursed angrily at it. How could he forget! How dare he! After….After all they had been through. All their pains, dreams, wishes…all of them…did they mean nothing?

Growling the man, Axel, through a punch at a wall cracking it a bit. "Fuck why!" he cried out in pain. Tears leaked out of his eyes angrily and heatedly falling to the ground. "Why…." this time he whispered showing just how much it hurt him. Slowly his shoulders wracked with sobs as he tried miserably to conceal his pains.

Throwing his head back he screamed out. Frustration, agony, sorrow, anger, pain, every emotion he felt seemed to mesh into one big mess. How could this happen! Why couldn't he remember him!

__

¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º**_  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us_**

¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º**_  
_**  
"It's nice to see ya Roxas" he said angrily and sarcastically. "Axel" murmured Roxas softly and sadly. "So you really do remember me this time!" he said gritting his teeth for the on coming pain. "I'm **_so_** FLATTERED!" he cried out calling forth flames to surround them both. "But it's to LATE!" he cried making his two red pin wheels appear. Roxas looked frightened and hurt at first but then regained his composure calling on his two key blades of destiny.

The battle between them was difficult and hurt of nostalgic pain. "Burn baby!" cried Axel swirling around with his two weapons striking at Roxas repeatedly with flamed hits. Blocking the blonde attacked throwing the older man into the air and then trying to strike him. He landed a hit on the red heads gut and sent him to the floor hitting him as lights surrounded the older one and the flames died out.

¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º  
**_If they hurt you  
They hurt me too  
So we'll rise up  
Won't stop  
And it's all about  
It's all about_**

¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º

He stood their crouching and panting. Roxas was still strong. He looked up at the young blonde one as black tendrils wrapped around him. "Axel.." said the younger one sadly. He smiled with a bit of sorrow laced. "Let's meet again. In the next life" he said nodding softly at Roxas. "Yeah" said the blonde smiling unsurely. He chuckled. "Silly…just because you have a next life" he disappeared without a trace.

-----

Axel sighed leaning against a wall panting heavily. Looking up he saw a sad looking Demyx there. "Axel…I'm sorry" said the smaller male turning around as a bunch of Dusks and Samurai's appeared around the red head. He smirked looking around sadly. This was to be expected. He'd broken all the rules….for him.

He needed him. Wanted him. And yet. He could never have him.

****

¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º  
**_It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)_**_  
__**In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us**_

¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º

Axel ran panting heavily. The Organization XIII was after him. Summoning his weapon again he weakly and barely made it out unscathed. Hiding inside a cove in another world resting up. His time was coming. He knew it.

….Roxas….  
Why?….  
I needed you….  
Still need you…..

He felt tears slipping down his cheeks once more and growled wiping at them angrily. No! He had to be strong. Until the end.

__

¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º  
**_They don't know  
They can't see  
Who we are  
Fear is the enemy  
Hold on tight  
Hold on to me  
'Cause tonight_**

¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º

That boy. His brown locks and large blue eyes. They reminded him of someone. Someone important.

…..  
His smile…  
His touch….  
His voice…  
Everything….  
Like Roxas….

Rushing up to help the other boy he couldn't help but feel Roxas was within him. But that was impossible. Nobodies may have other halves but…. Not the ones in the Organization. Maybe….Maybe Roxas….was…Sora?

_¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º  
_

_**It's all about us  
It's all about  
All about us  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
All about us  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)**_

¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º

Hearing the other boy yelp of pain brought out something inside Axel. Something ONLY Roxas could. A feeling of….love…protection…need…

He growled and attacked the dusk angrily. Looking around his noted in despair that the three travelers were worn out and hurt. Not Even Sora's curaga seemed to be up to par. He sighed and stood behind the younger one and smirked at him. "Watch this" he said boastingly. Trying to lighten up the mood.

¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º  
**_It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)_**

¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º**_  
_**

Sora watched him with wide Ocean Blue eyes. Fear ran through his eyes as he found a limp Axel on the ground. Running up to him he crouched in front of the older man. "Axel!…Why?" he asked looking sad and whimpering a bit. "I…wanted to see Roxas" he answered truthfully. He smiled at the other boy as he saw his sad looking face. "He made me feel….like I had a heart…" Sora's face went even sadder. He looked heart broken.

Chuckling Axel looked up at Sora. "It's funny….You make me feel….the same" he told him sadly. With what little strength was left in him he opened a portal for Sora. "Kairi's in the castle dungeon. She's being held by a man called Saix. S-A-I-X. Saix. Got it memorized?" he asked chuckling somewhat. Sora smiled sadly down at him as he faded.

¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º  
**_It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)_**  
**_In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
_**¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º

Sora sighed looking sadly at the door. Riku standing beside him noticing his friends despair. "Sora? You know….he's better of that way. He'll be with the other you. I'm sure" the silver haired boy smiled. His aquamarine eyes shimmering in understanding. "Riku….he wanted to be with Roxas…." Sora said this feeling tears water up in his eyes. Riku laid a hand on Sora's shoulder. Something shot through them. Familiarity. Like they've done this before. Looking at the other the both noted something faintly outlining them.

Roxas and Axel stood in place of where the other was. Sora looked shocked at the smirking Axel as he faintly walked out of Riku standing next to a faint Roxas. Beside them was a smiling Naminè

¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º  
**_It's all about us_**

¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º

I guess no mater what happens. We'll always be together. Even if the world is against us.

¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º

I'll love you always.

¤¤  
º  
¤  
º  
¤

º  
º  
¤  
º  
¤

º  
End

¤¤  
º  
¤  
º  
¤

º  
º  
¤  
º  
¤

º


End file.
